Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-r}{2} - \dfrac{6r}{2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-r - (6r)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-7r}{2}$